The present invention relates to an electrical appliance, particularly an electrical household appliance, including an essentially closed housing and a current supply cable formed of a plurality of conductors and connected to current consuming components of the appliance.
In prior art electrical appliances of this type, the conductor ends of the current supply cable on the appliance side are clamped to contacts by means of screws. In other prior art embodiments, the conductors are soldered on, pressure fitted with and pushed in, or hammered on to the contacts. These types of fastenings are very labor intensive.
Moreover, with these fastenings, prior art current supply cables must be prevented from transferring traction and pressure forces to the clamped or soldered connection. For this purpose, it is known to clamp the cable on by means of a clamping ring or circular clip formed of two half shells, or to fix the cable in place with a labyrinth clamp which even further increases labor costs. The fastening connection points usually lie within the housing of the appliance. Thus, the current supply cable is installed firmly and is rigidly connected to the electrical appliance in which it is held captive.